


The Missing Unicorn

by KrisWuYiFan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Superpowers, MAMA MV, Sorry if this is bad, Xui and lay are kinda gay but that's not the plot of the story, this was for class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisWuYiFan/pseuds/KrisWuYiFan
Summary: Loosely based on the story before the MAMA mv and their superpowers, also included a bit of inspiration for characters from bts but not really. This was written for an English assignment and I decided to post it on here to cause why not





	The Missing Unicorn

At the begin there was nothing and everything, I was no one and everyone. But then I became two, me and her, two halves of the same whole. We were the same in every way, but then we became different, in theory we were becoming the perfect complement of the other. I was becoming good and full of light, while my other half was becoming evil and full of darkness. I became The Tree, The Light, Faven. She became The Storm, The Darkness, Sharina. As the space around us filled with galaxies, stars and planets we began to search for a home and we both knew where we belonged, ExoPlanet, it was prosperous and full of life but most importantly whoever ruled ExoPlanet ruled the universe. Until one of us truly ruled the universe there would be both joy and sadness, good times and bad times. I want to make the universe a happy place to live, where nothing ever goes drastically wrong, that is why I fight The Storm. I created my twelve protectors to help me prevent the universe from falling into Sharina’s hands, three of my protectors-The Dragon, The Doe, and The Cherry Blossom-have died for the cause, and now another protector, The Unicorn is missing. Each protector has a power unique to them, they live in perfect harmony with each other. Sharina created seven warriors of her own to fight my protectors. Every one of her warriors is skilled in all forms of combat and has powers intended to help fight or confuse their enemy. 

“Faven, you really ought to train your so called protectors better, my warriors have killed three already and as we both know, a fourth recently went missing,” my sister began as she walked into my garden, one of the few lush plant filled spaces on ExoPlanet, for tea. Her eyes and streaks of her hair had changed colors since yesterday's battle, now as pink as a flamingo rather than their previous yellow, similar to a highlighter.  
“You know I don’t like all this violence. I’ve tried to make peace with you numerous times before. I try at each one of these post-battle teas we hold, this one will most likely yield the same result as each has before, but I try nonetheless. How are your warriors faring this time? I saw that The Phoenix gave The Mist quite a burn, I would think The Mist would learn by now that The Phoenix goes a bit wild with fire when he starts seeing things that weren’t there a minute ago.”  
“Still calling them by their birthright rather than chosen names? I would think that as the good twin you would realize how rude that is. Minnie is recovering just fine, should be back to prime fighting condition in a few weeks time. Yeol causes some nasty burns but nothing Minnie can’t handle. You also know that I’m ready to stop all this needless fighting whenever you are ready to let me rule ExoPlanet and in turn, the universe.”  
“I sometimes forget, there are many things on my mind, you must forgive me. I would like to see an end to these battles but you know I can’t just hand over control of ExoPlanet to you, I must try to keep the universe an overall good and happy place.” As we being to enjoy our tea, I think back to our last battle and how my precious Lay went missing.

Hobi had just shot Xui close to the heart, all of Sharina’s warriors had near perfect aim. Lay was there within seconds healing Xui, the wound could be fatal if we didn’t have Lay to heal it. The process of healing was relatively painless for both parties involved, Xui would feel a dull ache as the bullet wound closed but that was nothing compared to how much it hurt going in. The pain of healing was seemingly nothing to Lay, the hardest part of healing for him was the mental toll of constantly seeing his friends in immense pain and near death. He always hated the battles and wished for the senseless fighting to stop, but like me he understood that we could not surrender, we had to keep Sharina from gaining control of ExoPlanet. This was not the most beautiful of planets, covered in scorched ground and rocky mountains with sharp cliffs, but I tended gardens in and near our home to ensure we had beautiful scenery and fresh fruits and vegetables. Lay had always enjoyed my gardens, they provided a peaceful escape from all the violence. His practice target was still set up in corner, arrows sticking out here and there, but he saw archery more as an art form than weapon. Xui had been fully healed and running back into battle in less than 5 minutes, a new record for a wound that serious. I could see the sadness in Lay’s face as Xui ran back into violence, They had strong feelings for each other, some would even call it love, and I knew how much Xui was suffering since Lay went missing, he even went out by himself early this morning to search for Lay.

Just then Xui came running into the garden, yelling joyously. “Faven, Faven! I have found him, Lay is no longer lost!”  
“Where is he? What happened to him? Is he alright? Have you brought him here to me?”  
“I found him unconscious in another one of your green spaces a few miles away from here appearing to be attempting to regrow a leg.”  
“Sharina, do you happen to know anything about your warriors borrowing a limb from Lay?” I questioned.  
“Well now that you mention it, I think I might have heard Kookie say something about yesterday's fight costing one of your protectors an arm and a leg, but I assumed he was just using a figure of speech. I have told them countless times not to cause unnecessary pain or injury. Even I draw the line at that.”


End file.
